Horrors of Humanity
by SilverstarsEbonyskies
Summary: AU A mind is such a fragile thing, all it takes is just the right push... DS Complete Summery Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Another little work of fanfiction has taken root in my mind and heart and stubbornly refuses to let go, hence, this is born. I'm not quite sure if this will stay the rating it is, because it will most likely get very gruesome as it goes on. You are all warned.

Summery: Humanity can be a disgusting thing. Greed, ambition, jealousy, and a myriad of other unpleasant emotions that we creatures possess make our kind horrifying to some extent. One of the most unpleasant things to encounter, and perhaps the most fascinating, is insanity. This story is a story of the insane, and of their delusions. Take a look a see to what sorrows humanity can sink to.

Shameless Advertising: If any of you want to read any more of my DP fanfics…

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom would be quite a bit different if I owned it, which I do not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horrors of Insanity

Ch.1

The Beginning

The air swayed dizzily in the sweltering heat of the desert, causing the rocky scenery to undulate along with the shimmering waves. The cloudless sky was a glaring blue; and the harsh sun beat down upon the red-brown rock and dirt of the ground below, giving no reprieve. At first glance, the place seemed desolate, devoid of life and a place unfit for anything to survive.

But things somehow find a way to live in nearly impossible conditions like these. Somehow, despite all the adverse conditions, things adapt and find a way to grow and survive, some even thriving in the unbearable heat. Before your eyes, a whole world lives.

How?

It is the same with people, in both the literal and figurative sense. Some people can live in harsh conditions, whether physically, mentally, or emotionally. Some not only survive, but thrive in unfavorable circumstances. There are even those who cannot exist without them. Such like an animal of the desert that would not survive in a milder place like the forest.

Because for all of those that thrive, there are those who simply cannot survive.

This is the story of those who cannot survive, of those who are unable to create the adaptations that others so readily adopt. This is a tale of mental collapse and emotional breakdown; of misunderstanding and all of those unpleasant emotions that humans have in abundance; and of wonderful things twisted into a mockery of what they once were. This is a story of how far someone would go to satiate their own selfish desires.

This is the story of insanity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Things aren't always as they seem**_

Oh, how true, those words. Appearances are often deceiving. Our stereotypical views of the world around us are so much more a hindrance than a help. Humans in general are judgmental and prejudiced by nature; and while there is the rare occasion in which this skill is actually useful, more often than not it makes things so much worse.

All of this to say that our preconceived notions cloud our vision and aid in others illusions to deceive us. Sometimes, we deceive ourselves. It can be so easy.

_**All through that time so long ago**_

It didn't look like something to be scared of, something out of a horror movie; broken windows covered with grime and looking ready to collapse in upon itself. No, it looked nothing like that. It was old, but very well kept. Everything was in pristine and almost perfect condition. Besides, she had lived in many mansions before, and thing didn't look too much different from all the others. Perhaps it wasn't the house itself then, maybe it was her foolish desires. Perhaps it was their presence that corrupted that peaceful feeling she had first felt upon walking through those heavy double doors. Or maybe it was a false feeling, like the many she had suffered from later. But whether they were already there or were summoned by her mind's call doesn't change the fact that they were there, and there for her.

_**Seeing through stranger's eyes**_

They changed her. She became someone else, entirely different, or perhaps someone just buried underneath all the outer layers that had been scraped harshly away. Maybe it was before when she was not herself. Maybe she was always a stranger to herself. Whatever she was and had been, she was never the same.

_**As my sanity starts to go.** _

Oh how easy a fragile mind can break. It only takes the right kind of push…They knew exactly how to break her. They always knew. They always will. They will always be, and so will she.

It's a vicious never ending cycle.

It will never end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a bit more like a prologue, just setting a few things up before I start the actual story. It's a bit different from my other stories, and I'd really like some feedback to see how this compares or just some feedback in general. I'd love to hear any criticism, comments, suggestions, ideas, etc. so I can know how to improve this.

Thank you so much for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright then, I've come back with the next chapter. As a warning, I'll be traveling all over the place during the summer, so updating will be sporadic at best. This is a bit of an experiment, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Shameless advertising: I would absolutely love it if you people read some of my other DP stories as well…

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom wouldn't be ending so early if I owned the show…I guess all good things must end sometime though…

**This might be a bit confusing, but it will be narrated in the third person except for the italicized comments, which will be in first person. Once again, this is a bit of an experiment for me. Please tell me how you like it. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Horrors of Humanity

Ch. 2

Things Only I Can See

Pt.1: Delusions

------

_You have to wonder sometimes. Perhaps the insane are only the ones that see things the sane can not. Are the products of a mind gone mad really delusions? Or are they things that the sane subconscious simply ignores? People in that wretched time of my life called me mad, because I was constantly haunted by things no one else could see. And them. Them and their own weakness of mind. They haunted me. Maybe they were delusions from some traumatized corner of my mind. It doesn't really matter._

_Because even delusions can kill you. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The day was bright, and cheery, not a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect weather for the season, as it was summer. The whole atmosphere spoke of cheesy happiness.

_It was torture for me._

"Sammykins!" Came an almost unbelievably perky voice, "Come on out! You'll love the new house we picked for you!"

_I should probably warn you…when she says house, she means a gigantic mansion that you could get lost forever and die of starvation in. Hey, she was rich from the very moment she was born. _

"Mother! I told you not to call me that!" The black haired girl's voice was irate, as if she'd had repeated it far too many times, "My name is Sam, not that nickname you gave me when I was three."

"Oh, I know, but I can't help it! This will be the last time I see you for a whole six months!"

_Oh yes, a whole six months away from my mother, my complete opposite, and my father, who never really seemed to care much about me anyways. I honestly could not wait to have this half year to myself. I thought it would be heaven. _

_How ironic._

Sam declined to comment, but just got out of the limousine and joined her mother at the beginning of the front steps.

"See sweetie? I tried to pick one that you would like. I mean, you will be living in it for a while…" She just trailed off, looking expectantly at her fifteen year old daughter for a reaction. She almost looked nervous, not a look you would see on her often.

_Frankly, I was pleasantly surprised. She actually had tried to see things from my point of view for once. I mean, it wasn't all black and completely gothic, but then again, it wasn't one of those horrid, pink all over mansions where I had been forced to stay on numerous occasions. _

The girl's shocked, amethyst eyes just roamed along the mansion's features for a few minuets. It was huge, as all ridiculously expensive mansions tend to be, and the outside was paneled with some type of thick wood that had almost turned gray by the harsh power of the elements. The entryway was simple, dark stone steps that lead to the heavy double doors made of the same wood as the walls. The frame had some sort of pattern along the edges, but it was so worn away that she could not decipher what it was. The windows were long, stretching almost from the floor to the ceiling of the first floor, and they were a bit narrower than the standard size you would find in a normal home. It looked like there were three floors.

_I thought it was the best looking mansion I had lived in so far. _

Once Sam had shaken herself out of her stupor, she turned towards her mother and smiled. The mother's nervousness melted away, and an answering smile bloomed across her face. A few seconds later, the mother was nearly blown away when her daughter actually hugged her…out of her own free will.

"I'm glad you like it."

_I felt a little bad then, it wasn't like my mother was so terrible that she deserved a lack of affection, it's just that she always got on my nerves, and I really wasn't much of an affectionate type anyway. _

"Well, let's go then! I want you to see the inside."

With joyful energy, she practically yanked the girl up the steps and through the threshold. A barely perceptible shiver ran through her slight frame as it crossed through the doorway.

_I thought nothing of it, as it seemed insignificant at the time, even though it was the middle of summer. I also dismissed the odd thrill and the sense of comfort I received when my mother pulled me after her into the old mansion. I thought it was just the after effects of relief and the thrill of having six months practically to myself. That might not have been a mistake; I could have made things worse by compounding the problem…like I did later on. _

"Mrs. Manson?" A kindly looking butler closed the door behind us, "Please, come this way. I will show you and your daughter the rooms."

So the butler led a happy mother and an intrigued daughter who followed behind. There didn't seem to be anything particularly special about the place, although the décor was much more suited to Sam's tastes. One thing did stand out, however.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, "Why do we keep on passing some doors by?"

"Oh," the butler answered cheerily enough, "We just don't use those rooms anymore; there are far too many rooms and far too few people to clean them. I'm sure you don't want to dirty your lovely clothes in all of that filth in there. Some we just can't seem to find the keys to, either."

_My curiosity was not satiated, if anything, it flared up even more. I was always more of the adventurous type than the docile, fashion obsessed girls I had the misfortune to be stuck with on occasion. Besides, I figured that I would be bored at some point. What better thing to do than to explore the unused places of a mansion that almost equated the size of a small castle? There had to be something of interest in all of those abandoned rooms, nooks, and crannies. _

_There's a very good reason that the saying "curiosity killed the cat" came into existence. _

At the end of our tour, which took a couple of hours, they were at the dead end of the hallway. When the butler and Mrs. Manson started to walk away, something held the girl there. It might have been an obscure feeling, or perhaps a sense that something was there. Whatever it was, Sam still stood there, looking at the corner of the dead end where shadows shrouded it in darkness and obscurity. She thought she saw a faint outline of a person, and a pair of eyes staring back at her, morose and practically dripping with sadness. When she blinked, it disappeared. With a slight shake of her head, she turned around and walked faster to catch up with the others before they noticed she had paused.

_Ah, the beginning of my delusions…of my madness…_

_If only I knew then what I knew now. _

_I would have begged my mother to take me with her when she left._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay. That's over and done with. I have so many ideas for this floating around in my head…

Anyways, I really hoped all of you liked this! I really want to know how this is to everyone, so I would love it if you would review. Whether a few words or longer, criticism or suggestions, etc. I'd be really, really happy if people review.

Thanks so much!


End file.
